Ripples on the Pond
by eatatjoes4
Summary: The madness of Nikolas Cassadine affects many lives.  Sequel to Lost and Found.  Liason all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story takes place 3 months after Lost and Found. There will be character deaths but I promise a happy, sappy Liason ending.

Oh, yes, I did tell some of you this would be a couple weeks away. But here's the deal: the first third is finished and the outline is holding up well, so here ya go. Now please do your part and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm not getting paid. Unless, of course, you gentle readers want to send some cash my way. I won't tell. D

Chapter 1

Lucky Spencer rolled over and looked at the mess of bright red hair. Her name was Sandy or Mandy or something like that. It didn't matter. She served her purpose, just like many others before her. He had forgotten for a little while.

A glance at the clock on the nightstand showed that it was still early. He didn't need to be at the station for another four hours. On the floor was a bottle of tequila. There was just enough left to give him a slight buzz. Perfect way to start the day.

gh

Helena Cassadine smiled at her great-grandson. The beautiful baby was sleeping peacefully in his crib. He was going to be the perfect prince. His future was glorious.

There were still some details that needed attention. Helena needed to locate her unfortunate grandson Nikolas and put him out of his misery. It was the least she could do for his father.

Then there was Emily Quartermaine. That young lady needed to be put in her place, which was far from the Cassadine heir.

Helena stroked Spencer's cheek. Yes, everything was going to perfect.

gh

Emily awoke with a feeling of dread. Something was wrong. She quickly pulled on her robe and made her way to the nursery.

Spencer was still sound asleep. She felt his forehead but it was not feverish. He was fine. She sat down in the rocking chair and stared out the window. Something was wrong but she had no idea what.

Helena slipped quietly down the secret staircase with a grin on her face.

gh

Jason Morgan held Elizabeth Spencer as she slept. He caressed her back and kissed the top of her head. He really should be sleeping but his plans for the day were making him nervous.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth mumbled.

Jason kissed her head again. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Elizabeth raised her head and looked into his eyes. Seeing nothing, she kissed his chin and settled back into his embrace. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

gh

Emily approached the fifth floor nurses station and greeted her friend.

Elizabeth noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Emily started to nod her head but tilted it instead. "Honestly, no, but it's really nothing." 

Elizabeth gave her a look. "That's not a very reassuring answer. Listen, if you want to cancel tonight, I understand."

"No! Spencer loves playing with Cam and Jake. Besides, Jason would kill me if I backed out at the last minute."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, he wouldn't. He might be concerned about you, just like I'm concerned about you."

Emily placed a hand on Liz's arm. "I'm okay. Sometimes sleeping alone at Wyndemere is a little spooky." Emily winked at her. "Besides my brother and my best friend are long overdue for romantic date."

As Elizabeth watched the young intern walk off, she hoped it was nothing more serious.

gh

Jason laughed with Elizabeth as they rode the motorcycle. He wanted tonight to be special and reliving the things that brought them together had seemed like the perfect idea. So far, so good.

When they arrived at the bridge, Elizabeth took off her helmet and ran a hand though her flattened hair. "I've missed this."

Jason held her hand as they walked to the edge. "Me, too."

She hugged him. "Not that I don't love having the boys around."

Jason smiled. "But you've still got the bug."

It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh. "I guess I do. I should confess something."

Jason's eyebrow arched. "What's that?"

Elizabeth stepped away from him. "I love the wind and the speed and all that but what I really love, what I've always loved, is how close I feel to you when we ride. The way we lean together and being pressed up against your back." Elizabeth bit her lip. "It's more than physical though. It's like it's just the two of us in our own private world where nothing bad ever happens. Ridiculous, huh?"

Jason slowly moved his head side-to-side. "No, I feel it, too."

They watched the river roll lazily by below them. Elizabeth was thinking how right it felt to be here with him again. The last time had been when they had first said 'I love you' to each other and agreed to be apart. For just a moment, she feared that was his intention again. Jason had clearly been anxious about something all day.

Jason heard her catch her breath and turned to face her. She was on the verge of tears, just like the last time they were here. This was a mistake. "We should leave."

Elizabeth sniffled. "No, Jason, I love being here with you." She reached for him and he came to her. "I love you."

Jason buried his face in her soft hair. "I love you."

Elizabeth kissed his neck. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Something's been eating at you all day." Elizabeth stroked his hair. "Please share it with me."

Jason's doubts vanished. Right here and right now was perfect for what he had in mind. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I love you."

Elizabeth waited but he seemed at a loss for words. "I love you, too. I don't ever want to lose you." Maybe if she held on tight enough, he wouldn't break her heart again.

Jason could see the fear in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I don't ever want to be without you." He released her hands and took a step back.

Elizabeth couldn't breath. This was happening. He was breaking it off, probably for her sons' safety, and all she could think was that she no longer cared about the risks.

Jason knelt on one knee and pulled a diamond solitaire from his jacket pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth couldn't answer. This was so far from what she had imagined that it didn't seem real. Jason lowered the hand holding the ring, hurt written all over his face. His pain sent her into action. She launched herself into his arms, sending them both to the snowy ground. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply, rolling over so that he was on top.

When they broke apart, he smiled. "I hope that was a yes."

Elizabeth laughed again. "Of course it was! Did you really think I'd turn you down?"

Jason placed the ring on her finger and then frowned. "My life is dangerous, Elizabeth, for you and for Cam and Jake. But I promise you I'll protect you. I'll do my best to make sure it never touches you."

Elizabeth placed her hand over his mouth. "Stop. This is what I want, what the boys and I need. We're going to have a wonderful life together, Jason."

He relaxed. "Last summer, when we met here, this is what I wanted but…"

She kissed him. "It's what I wanted, too. Let's forget about everything else and just start right here. From now on, no looking back."

"No regrets?"

"None." Their lips met again but Elizabeth stopped. "Why don't we take this home to our nice warm bed?"

Jason sighed. "That's a really long drive."

Elizabeth giggled. "This is really cold snow."

They were laughing again as they walked back over to the bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke Spencer found his son in Port Charles' seediest bar. It didn't quite have the same aura as some of the places he himself had been but it was still pretty bad.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Cowboy?" 

Lucky raised bloodshot eyes to his father. "I don't know. How long did you run from your life when Mom got sick?"

Luke sighed. "Son, this isn't the answer."

Lucky grimly chuckled. "Dad, there are no answers."

Luke wanted to give Lucky hope. "You know, I've been thinking."

Lucky closed his eyes. "Trouble always follows that remark."

Luke motioned for a waitress and ordered some scotch. "Amen to that." When his drink arrived, he paid the young woman and blew her a kiss. Downing the drink in one gulp, he belched. "So, here's the plan. Sooner or later Sonny's gonna check up on your loony brother. We keep our eyes open and follow him. Then we snatch Nikolas and hightail it for parts unknown."

Lucky fought against the alcoholic stupor. "You want to steal Nikolas from Sonny?"

Luke wanted to save Lucky but couldn't do that without the son of Satan. "Why not?"

Lucky tried to think clearly. "Because Sonny has a whole platoon of hired killers, not the least of which is Jason, who by the way is sleeping with my ex-wife, whom Nikolas hurt." Lucky wasn't sure that sentence made sense so he tried again. "Nik faked Liz's death and Jason wants him to pay. Sonny isn't going to just let it slide."

Luke nodded his agreement. "That's the beauty of it all."

Luke scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't get it."

Luke wrapped an arm around his son. "Sonny's the one calling the shots, not Jason, and Sonny's not the poster child for mental health. He understands what it's like to be outta control. He'll keep Jason in line as long as Nikolas is safely out of Port Charles."

Lucky grunted. "You can't be sure about that." Before Luke could interrupt, Lucky continued. "What about Lulu? You just gonna leave her?"

Luke shrugged. "Tracy does a better job of minding Lulu than I ever could. She's in good hands."

Lucky wanted to argue but something deep within him roared to life. Maybe he could save his brother after all.

gh

Emily slowly tiptoed down the hall. Spencer's door was cracked open and Em could hear a soft whisper. Peeking in, she caught just a glimpse of blond hair. At this range, she could clearly make out the voice as Helena's.

"Oh, my darling, just wait, Grandmother is taking care of everything. A few more days and this provincial town will be nothing but a memory."

Emily withdrew to her bedroom. She was terrified of losing Spencer. Confronting Helena before she had thought things through would be a mistake. What she needed was someone Helena would view as a threat, someone with the resources to fight her and win. Nikolas had once been that person.

Emily considered Jason but the newly engaged couple deserved some peace after all Nikolas had put them through. If only Nikolas were here…

In the three months since Elizabeth returned, Emily had reluctantly accepted Nikolas' role in her kidnapping. It had broken something within her. Nikolas had been everything she had ever wanted. She had truly had the fairy tale life, complete with her very own Prince Charming. All that remained was her job and Spencer. She had to protect Nikolas' son no matter what.

It came like a flash of lightening. Emily knew who could help her. He wouldn't like it but he would do it.

gh

Nikolas Cassadine knew he was in hell. Aside from the orderly who brought his medicine each morning and evening, the only people he saw were the other patients. The crazy menagerie was certainly not fit company for someone of his standing. That he himself might also be insane never crossed his mind.

This was Jason's fault. Years ago, Nikolas had tried to warn Elizabeth about the mob enforcer and she refused to listen. Now Lucky had lost his family and Nikolas had lost his freedom. It was all Jason's fault.

The plan should have worked. Once Lucky rescued Liz, they would fall back in love and it wouldn't matter who was Jake's biological father. They would have been happy, just like he, Emily, and Spencer were.

Of course, Emily had started taking Jason's side as well. Once Elizabeth was back with Lucky, Emily would realize her mistake.

He hadn't really hurt Elizabeth. He made sure that she was kept safely. He loved her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to his brother.

Jason had to barge in and save her. Jason was by her side when she took Jake away from Lucky. The whole thing was probably Jason's idea.

His scattered thoughts raced from one imagined slight to the next. Nikolas focused all his anger on his former brother-in-law, never acknowledging that his own actions were to blame.

gh

Jason wanted a simple wedding ceremony and Elizabeth agreed. The problem was that their ideas of simple were worlds apart.

"I love calla lilies. They're so elegant." Elizabeth opened a bridal magazine and pointed out what seemed to Jason to be a fairly elaborate bouquet. "And they'll look lovely with the dress I picked out."

Jason groaned and she smiled. "I know you hate this." Elizabeth tossed the magazine on the coffee table with half a dozen others.

Jason kissed her. "I do but I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy." As he leaned in, she whispered. "But calla lilies would be nice, too."

Jason grabbed her and lightly threw her on the cushions. He covered her body with his. "Then you can have your flowers." He kissed her collarbone. "Later." He kissed his way up to her earlobe as he unbuttoned her blouse. "Much later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth Spencer watched as her youngest son balanced precariously on all fours. He was so close to crawling and she didn't want to miss it. Jake raised one hand slightly off the floor and promptly fell on his belly. His startled expression made Elizabeth laugh.

"What's going on?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Jason and Cameron coming from the kitchen. Cameron was sporting the remains of a Popsicle and Jason was valiantly trying to clean his face with a damp paper towel. She took Cam and held him still while Jason finished wiping him off. "Jake is trying to crawl."

Jason's eyes shifted to the baby on the floor. "Any luck?"

"Not yet, but it won't be long." Elizabeth set Cam down and the preschooler made a beeline for his brother.

Cameron knelt on all floors beside Jake. "C'mon, Jake. Like this."

Jason settled on the couch and Elizabeth joined him. They lovingly watched the boys as Cameron demonstrated and Jake tried to imitate crawling.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jason's shoulder. "Life is good."

Jason stroked her upper arm. "Ours is," he agreed.

Elizabeth's thoughts turned to how different it almost was. If Sonny and Spinelli had not been able to catch Nikolas, his crazy plan might have worked. She could have been bound to Lucky right now due to equal parts gratefulness and the false belief that Jake was his. It was still so hard to understand how one of her closest friends could cause such damage. Every time she thought about it, one thing became clearer and clearer. "I need to see Nikolas."

Jason stiffened. "What?"

Elizabeth hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I'm sorry, Jason."

He checked to make sure the boys were playing and turned his body to face her fully. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Elizabeth put a hand on his chest. "I have to see him. I have to look in his eyes and know that I wasn't wrong about him all those years. I have to hear him say that he did it."

Jason placed a hand over hers. "I don't want you hurt more."

"I couldn't possibly be." Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder. "Besides, you'll be right there beside me and I can handle anything as long as I have you."

Jason wanted to argue. He desperately wanted to say no. But he could tell this was something she needed to do in order to put it all behind her. "Okay."

Elizabeth pulled back. "Did you just agree?"

Jason put both hands on her face. "One condition."

"Name it."

"You leave when I tell you to."

Elizabeth nodded and placed her lips on his. Jason deepened the kiss. As strong as she was, he was still scared about what effect this would have on her and on them.

"That's it, Jake!" Cameron's squeal turned their attention back to the boys. Jake was indeed successful in moving his arms but his legs had given out. He achieved a sort of commando crawl and smiled at his proud parents.

gh

Max knocked on the office door and entered at his boss' command. "Emily Quartermaine to see you."

Sonny Corinthos squinted his eyes, wondering what this was about. "Let her in."

The Emily who walked in looked more like the young woman of years past than he could stand. Some time ago, she had been raped and sought comfort in his home, caring for his sons. They had grown close and eventually fallen in love. Since then, they had gone their separate ways and she had seemed to be fine. That is, until Nikolas went off the deep end.

"Sonny."

Her voice was too controlled; her posture too straight. Sonny motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk. "What can I do for you?"

Emily perched on the edge of the seat. "I need your help. It's about Spencer."

Sonny had deliberately neglected getting close to Courtney's son. His life was too dangerous to let many people in. It was hard enough protecting his own children. "Do you need money? I thought Nikolas would have provided for him."

Emily nodded. "He did." Emily rose and began to pace. "It's Helena."

The hairs on Sonny's neck rose. The Cassadine matriarch was a deadly serpent and hated Emily passionately. "You've heard from her?"

"Not exactly," Emily winced. "She's been sneaking into Wyndamere to visit Spencer. I knew something was up but I didn't catch her until last night."

"You didn't confront her?"

"No," Emily quickly reassured him. "I heard her telling Spencer that she was taking him away in a few days. Sonny, she's making plans to steal him from me!" Emily stood still and ran a hand through her hair. "You remember Stavros? She's going to try to make Spencer over in his image! I can't allow that and you shouldn't either. Courtney would have been devastated."

Sonny realized what she wanted. He would easily welcome his nephew into his home. The problem was that Spencer wasn't alone. Emily was part of the package. Could they live together again and not revisit old feelings? More importantly, did either of them really want to?

He knew that Emily was still reeling from losing Nikolas. He had just found Kate again. Deep inside, he would always care for Emily, more than she could imagine, unless she felt the same way. In which case, they were setting themselves up for another round of heartbreak. Was it worth it?

Sonny started to offer her the use of a safe house while he dealt with Helena but the look on her face stopped him. She was barely holding on. She needed him again and he couldn't refuse. "I'll send Max and Milo out to Spoon Island with you while you pack."

Emily swallowed. "Thank you."

gh

After the plane landed in Puerto Rico, Jason ushered Elizabeth into a limo and gave the driver directions to the sanitarium. Elizabeth kissed his cheek as he stepped away.

Jason hated sending her on alone but Sonny had ordered him to take care of someone. Jason tried to refuse but, considering the situation, he had no real choice in the matter.

Jason watched as the limo drove away and then searched the airport parking lot for his target. Sure enough, Luke Spencer was diving into a taxi on the far left. Jason shook his head and grabbed the keys to a nearby Jeep from one of the locals.

As he followed the taxi following Elizabeth, Jason struggled to remain calm. Sonny had been explicit: make sure Luke gets the message but leave him unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke winced at the sight of the sanitarium. It was a dump. Actually, that was a little insulting to most of the dumps he'd seen. Leave it to Sonny Corinthos to stash the Cassadine spawn away like this.

"You need to leave, Luke."

Luke turned to find Jason leaning against a palm tree. "Well, if isn't the loyal little killer. Tell me, Morgan, was this place your first choice?" 

Jason straightened. "You know what my first choice was. You should be thanking Sonny, not making more trouble."

"I wouldn't kennel a dog in this place!"

Jason sighed. "He's alive. That's all he gets." 

Luke frowned. "C'mon, Jason. He's lost all his marbles, he's a few fries short of a Happy Meal, his elevator is firmly stuck in the basement. Cut him some slack!"

Jason moved closer. "Don't do this. Sonny may let you play these games, but I won't." Jason stopped when they were nose to nose. "He hurt my family and he's paying for it. If you interfere, you'll regret it."

Luke stepped back. "Is that a fact?" When he got nothing more from Jason, Luke tilted his head. "Tell ya what. You go on in there with Lizzie and I'll head back to good ole PC. Deal?"

Jason waved at a car parked several yards away. It approached and rolled to a stop beside Luke. "Good-bye, Luke."

gh

Elizabeth watched from the lobby while Jason and Luke spoke. It stunk and the ceiling fan was doing little to counter the heat. As bad as the place looked from the outside, the inside was worse. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe Nikolas didn't belong here.

With her thoughts so jumbled, she didn't notice when Luke left and Jason entered the sanitarium. His finger under her chin startled her. "Sorry, I was a million miles away."

Jason wrapped his arms around her. "It's not too late to leave."

Elizabeth inhaled his earthy scent. She loved the cologne he wore. He was almost out. She would have to pick some up the next time she was at Wyndham's. She forcefully returned to the here and now. "Yes, it is."

Jason held her gaze for several heartbeats. Satisfied that she would be fine, he led her down the hall and into a small room. The only furniture was a grungy couch and a folding chair. Liz took the chair and Jason stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

Nikolas was shown into the room by an orderly. He obviously wasn't expecting to see them. "Morgan!" With a growl he dove at Jason, knocking Elizabeth and her chair to the floor. Jason responded by slamming him against the wall and pinning him by the throat. Neither man was willing to back down.

Elizabeth rose and tugged on Jason's shirt. "Jase, please."

After shoving Nikolas again, Jason released him and turned to Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but her eyes were fixed on her former friend. Jason righted the chair and held it out for her. Elizabeth sat down again, never losing Nik's gaze.

Nikolas could see the betrayal on her face. He should apologize. "Elizabeth…"

"Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry."

Nik paused, not expecting or truly understanding her anger. "I was only trying to save you."

Elizabeth looked incredulous. "Save me? By letting everyone I love think I was dead? By taking me from my sons and locking me up in a basement?"

Nik frowned. "It wasn't like that. Lucky was going to come for you. I was going to send him. If Jason hadn't…"

"If Jason hadn't what? He saved me from you! You were supposed to be my friend, Nikolas! How could you do this to me?" Elizabeth's whole body shook with anger.

Nikolas shook his head. "Jason ruined everything! He seduced you away from Lucky and stole Lucky's sons." Nikolas' eyes were wide and his pupils were unfocused as he continued to rant. "Jason couldn't leave you alone! He's the reason we're all in this mess, not me!"

Elizabeth finally understood the extent of Nikolas' madness and began to cry. "You know what? I feel sorry for you." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I loved you so much. I thought you were truly noble. I was wrong." Elizabeth stood and touched Nik's cheek. "You're a victim like me."

Nikolas swiped her hand away. "Only a victim of Jason's enormous ego."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, you're your own victim." Elizabeth raised her chin. "But I'm not going to be any longer. Good-bye, Nikolas."

gh

Max ordered Milo to stay at the launch while he escorted Emily up to the main house on Spoon Island. Milo wasn't happy but agreed that someone should be on the lookout for Helena.

Emily led Max into the nursery. "Please just grab as much as you can." She picked up a stuffed rabbit. "Spencer loves this bunny. Nikolas gave it to him at Easter." Em opened the closet door. "The clothes he can wear right now are on the top row. There are diapers and other things in the bureau drawers." With a final look around the only cheerful room in Wyndamere, she left for the master bedroom.

Emily slowly opened drawers and packed her bags. She took her time gathering up her toiletries. It felt like she was leaving forever. Wyndamere was really nothing more than a fancy mausoleum but they had made it a home. She started sobbing as she opened the closet door. Right in the front was dress she was planning to wear for their next wedding. It had been an impulse buy she couldn't resist after seeing it in the Metro Court Boutique. Nikolas had not proposed but she had been certain he would soon. It was all over now.

Max stood in the hall, unsure whether to offer her comfort or let her grieve. He had always liked the young woman who had once made the boss so happy. From the corner of his eye, he saw a foot sticking out of a doorway. Dropping the baby's luggage, he drew his gun and slowly approached.

Emily heard the bags hit the carpet and started after him. Max held a hand up to stop her but she was already in the hall. She followed his gaze. "Alfred?"

Before Max could catch her, Emily was in the guest room and kneeling over Alfred's unmoving body. Max didn't need to check for a pulse. The man's skull was crushed. An elaborate candlestick covered in blood lay nearby.

Emily's tears stained her cheeks. "Oh, Alfred, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you here."

Max reached for her arm. "We need to leave now, Miss Quartermaine."

Emily nodded. "Good-bye, Alfred," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke arrived in Miami and ditched his tail. The last thing he wanted was Sonny keeping track of his whereabouts. He quickly left the airport and took a bus to a private airfield outside the city. Using cash and a fake name, he booked a small jet.

As he flew back to Puerto Rico, he considered his options. If he left the demon seed where he was, Laura would never forgive him. On the other hand, Laura would never know so that was irrelevant. But he would know and Lucky would know. Lulu would know.

So he was going to rescue a Cassadine. Wonders never ceased.

gh

Elizabeth was quiet on the ride back to the airport. Once they boarded Sonny's jet, Jason tried to draw her out. She eventually responded.

"It's like when you throw a stone into a pond and at first there's just this tiny ripple. But then that ring grows and other ripples appear. One little thing affects everything around it." Elizabeth spoke softly as she stared out the window.

Jason cleared his throat. "I wouldn't call what Nikolas did a little thing."

"No," Elizabeth said. "It wasn't. It changed all our lives. Sam's gone, not that I miss her. Lucky's just destroyed. Did I tell you I saw him at Kelly's last week?"

Jason shook his head.

"He was hung over and, from what Georgie said, that's not unusual these days." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Then there's Emily. I don't know how to help her."

Jason leaned back against the headrest. "Neither do I. We had lunch a couple of weeks ago. She was quiet."

"Too quiet," Elizabeth said. "She's like a shell of her old self."

Jason raised his head and watched Elizabeth. She was trying to be strong but he didn't want her pretending for him. Of all the people Nikolas hurt, she was the worst, turning her world upside down. Last year, she had asked Jason to stay out of their lives because of the mob danger. Now she was marrying him. She would have never allowed him in her sons' home if she weren't so scared.

He knew this and he asked her to marry him anyway. Sooner or later she would find her inner strength again and realize her mistake. He should have kept his distance. It would hurt less in the end.

Jason wanted to have faith that Elizabeth's feelings wouldn't change. He loved her and their sons more than he had ever loved anyone. It was that love that led to this. He was being whatever she needed him to be and, when she asked him to leave, he would. He would do anything for her.

Elizabeth was thinking of Nikolas. Her trusted friend now seemed like a monster. She didn't know how she could have gotten through this without Jason. Why did she ever think her life would be better without him in it? The violence of his business was still a constant threat but she had just lived through something much worse.

Silently they moved into each other's arms seeking comfort.

gh

Sonny hung up the phone and turned to see Emily holding Spencer in his door. "Come in."

Emily entered the living room and watched as Max and Milo carried their luggage upstairs. Michael and Morgan soon appeared and begged to take Spencer up to the playroom. Emily agreed and handed the toddler off to a returning Milo.

Sonny offered her a bottle of water and poured himself a brandy. "This doesn't have to be so hard."

Emily turned surprised eyes to him. "Doesn't it? You took Nikolas from his son and from me. And now poor Alfred is dead. This is your fault, Sonny."

Sonny swore under his breath. "Look, Nikolas is alive and who knows? Maybe one day he'll come home. Right now, he's sick and he's a danger to you and to Spencer."

"Helena's a bigger danger!"

"And I'm protecting you!"

Kate walked in and looked from one to the other. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Sonny answered.

"No," Emily firmly said. "Spencer needs a nap. We'll be upstairs." She left without another word.

Kate arched her eyebrows. "What's going on here?"

Sonny crossed the room and kissed her. "I'm taking care of them. Nikolas' grandmother killed their butler and was threatening to kidnap Spencer."

Kate looked relieved. "You know, for just a minute there I was worried."

Sonny grinned. "Aw, Connie, you're my girl. Ya got nothing to worry about." Flashing his dimples, he led Kate over to the fireplace. They snuggled into the oversized chair and talked of little things until dinner.

gh

Emily laid Spencer into the crib once used by Morgan. He was so tired that he fell asleep quickly. She watched over him for a long time before heading downstairs to apologize to Sonny.

She should be grateful that Nikolas was alive. She knew that she had Sonny to thank for that. But Nikolas was gone and she had no one else to lash out at. Emily was mature enough to see that her actions were uncalled for and decided now was as good a time as any to call a truce.

Sonny was standing by the patio doors watching as the snow fell. "It's beautiful out here."

Emily joined him. "I've always thought so."

Sonny looked at her. "I'm sorry you were hurt by all this."

"It isn't your fault."

Sonny leaned closer. "You wanna repeat that?"

Emily smiled. "Don't push your luck." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm scared and I took it out on you. All you've done is offer your home and protection and I'm the most ungrateful person alive."

Sonny sat down beside her. "What if I said I was at least a little to blame?"

Em looked his way. "You don't believe that."

Sonny's eyes twinkled. "I'll say it if it will make you feel better."

Emily couldn't help it. She laughed and, for the first time in three months, she started to feel alive.

gh

Luke snuck up behind the orderly and hit him over the head hard enough to knock him out. After stealing his key card and uniform, he stashed him in a supply closet.

As he moved through the wards, Luke wanted to vomit. The stench was unbearable. There were scores of unwashed patients and bedpans in desperate need of emptying. It took forty-five minutes to find Nikolas.

The black prince wasn't in any better shape than the rest of the patients. His hair was matted and hanging in his face. His clothes were rank with body odor.

Luke met his gaze and Nikolas at first didn't seem to recognize him. When Nik's eyes widened, Luke held a finger up to his lips.

Nik looked back to the floor, his heart racing. He was going home. The nightmare was almost over. He chanced another glimpse of his former stepfather to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Luke dodged around several unfortunate souls and grabbed Nikolas' arm. "Let's go. Don't say a word."

Nik tried to act nonchalant but it was nearly impossible. His excitement was visible to anyone who was looking. Luke gripped his arm tighter until it hurt.

"Easy, boy, you'll give us away," Luke muttered.

Nik kept his gaze on the filthy tile as they exited through the back door and into the parking lot. Luke tossed him into a nondescript sedan and drove carefully to the airport.

Luke only looked his way once. Nikolas didn't care. He was free.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke knew that Sonny would be on their trail within hours. He needed to contact Lucky and arrange a rendezvous. The problem was that his son would probably unintentionally lead Morgan straight to them. The best thing to do would be to hide out and wait a few days.

Nikolas had other ideas. "I can't wait to get back to Port Charles."

Luke's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right?"

Nikolas smiled. "No, I'm really looking forward to seeing Emily and Spencer. We should have a party. I'm sure Lucky and Elizabeth will want to celebrate, too." Nikolas stared out the plane's window. "Maybe we could have a double wedding. The girls would like that."

Luke swallowed the small bottle of liquor in one gulp. "Nikolas, do you know why you were stuck in that hellhole?"

Nikolas' eyes hardened. "Jason. He's always messing things up. He wants to take Elizabeth from Lucky and Emily from me. But I'm smarter than him. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

Luke stared at the young man he thought he knew. All he saw was a stranger who was dangerously delusional.

gh

Elizabeth had just finished putting the boys to bed and returned to the living room when Jason's cell phone rang. He listened for several minutes before agreeing to something. By now she well understood that his business was rarely handled during normal hours. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please tell me that won't take long."

Jason stepped away from her, causing her to frown. He hated what he was about to do and knew she would too. "Luke took Nikolas."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and dropped her head. "And you're going after them?"

"I have to."

Elizabeth crossed over to him and took his hands in hers. "No, you don't. Send someone else."

Jason sighed. "I can't. This is personal."

"You think I don't know that?" Elizabeth pulled one of her hands free and caressed his cheek. "Jason, I have a really bad feeling about this. Please don't go."

Jason leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry." He placed his lips on hers and softly kissed her. She circled her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her other hand was on his hip, pulling his body closer to hers. It was all Jason could do to pull away. At the hurt look on her face, he smashed his mouth back onto hers. "Let's go upstairs."

Elizabeth nodded and began dropping her clothes as she climbed the stairs. Jason groaned and quickly followed.

gh

Sonny was pretty good at reading people and especially good at reading Emily. She was speaking on the phone to the funeral director, making arrangements for a simple graveside service for Alfred. She wasn't crying but her grief was overwhelming just the same.

When she finished her conversation, he handed her a brandy. She sipped at it while staring into space.

Sonny cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Emily turned tear-filled eyes his way as she sat her half-empty glass on the coffee table. "Thank you."

A commotion in the foyer caused both of them jump. Sonny crossed the room and threw open the doors. "What in the hell is going on?"

Diane Miller shot Alexis Davis a nasty look. "I was just explaining to Ms. Davis that I am handling Spencer's custody case and do not require her assistance."

Alexis grimaced. "He's my nephew and I'll take care of him. So butt out, Diane!"

Emily interrupted. "I don't care who handles it. I just want to make sure Helena doesn't get her claws into him."

Alexis pointed at Emily. "You need me. I know how Helena operates and I can stop her."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Alexis, Emily is under Sonny's protection now and, since I am Sonny's lawyer, I will be taking care of this. You may leave."

Sonny whistled loudly and the three women turned to him with identical looks of shock on their faces. He nodded at Diane. "What's your plan?"

Diane smiled smugly at Alexis. "Well, Emily has been caring for Spencer for over a year now. Unfortunately, she has no legal claim to him, as she and Nikolas were not married. You, on the other hand, are the boy's uncle. If the two of you were to marry…"

"What?" Emily exclaimed.

Alexis placed a reassuring hand on Emily's arm. "I know it sounds crazy but I actually agree."

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight. You want me to marry Emily?"

Diane nodded. "Yes. It would of course be simply a legal maneuver and not a real marriage."

Emily frowned. "That won't fool a judge."

Alexis leaned toward the younger woman. "Actually, it probably will. You and Sonny were involved in the not-so-distant past. It's not uncommon for those kind of feelings to resurface."

Sonny could tell that Emily needed some space to take this in. He did, too, for that matter. "We'll let you know our decision in the morning."

Alexis nodded and left. Diane glanced from Sonny to Emily and back to Sonny. "See that you do. The faster we move forward with this, the less chance Helena Cassadine can interfere." The lawyer left with a jaunty wave.

Emily sank into the couch. "Are we really considering this?"

Sonny rolled his shoulders. "Not if you don't want to. I can take of Helena some other way."

Emily looked at him. "You mean you can have her killed?"

"It's an option."

Emily bit her lip. "I hate her. I want her gone forever but…" She picked up her brandy glass. "It would be murder and it's what she deserves but…"

Sonny sat down beside her. "Okay. Then I have to ask. Emily Quartermaine, will you marry me?"

Kate gasped from the doorway. Sonny and Emily stood and awkwardly faced her.

Sonny rubbed his neck. "It's not what it seems."

gh

Elizabeth watched Jason dress in the moonlight. "I hate this."

Jason nodded. "I know."

She wrapped her robe around herself as she stood. "Do you remember when you promised me that you wouldn't kill Nikolas?"

"Yes."

She crossed over to him and straightened the shoulder seams of his t-shirt. "I'm still holding you to that."

Jason tilted her face up. He brushed her lips once and then again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Elizabeth buried her face into his chest. "It won't be soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason wanted to hit something. Luke had to know that he was being followed so why wasn't he being more careful? Jason couldn't help but feel the old scoundrel wanted to be found. After all, the Dominican Republic was practically next door to Puerto Rico. Perhaps dealing with certifiably insane Nikolas was more than Luke could handle.

With his gun drawn, Jason kicked in the door of the hotel room. Luke smiled at him. Nikolas threw his beer bottle and missed Jason's head by a yard.

Luke held a drink out to Jason. "Thought you'd never get here."

"You need to leave, Luke."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think so." Luke placed to unopened beer back on the table. "See, I leave and Nikolas here goes off the deep end, or should I say, farther off the deep end. You shoot him and put us all three out of our misery."

Jason didn't respond so Luke continued. "Now, I don't have a problem with that but certain other people might, including your lovely lady."

Jason lowered his gun. "I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to take him back to Puerto Rico."

Nikolas had quietly watched for an opportunity. With a mad wail, he grabbed the gun from Luke's waistband and fired wildly at Jason. Jason raised his gun and took aim at Nik's hand. Luke lunged at Jason and knocked his arm up at the same time as Jason fired.

gh

Elizabeth finished pinning up Emily's hair. "You look beautiful."

Emily gave what was meant to be a smile. "Thanks."

Elizabeth stepped away from the vanity to allow Emily to get up. "Are you sure about this?"

Emily put her hands over her eyes. "No, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect Spencer."

"Including marrying Sonny?"

Emily sighed. "You know, there was a time when this was my dream. It's surreal. Like stepping back into the past and going through all the moves that we never got the chance to take."

Elizabeth carefully considered her next words. "You still care for Sonny, don't you?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, it's so complicated." Emily picked up the small bouquet Sonny had sent. "I loved Nikolas. I always will but some part of me never stopped loving Sonny. Now Nikolas is gone and I'm hurting and Sonny's here again, taking care of me."

Elizabeth hugged her friend. "It's not too late to go with plan B."

"And that's what exactly?"

"Well, Sonny and Jason are very talented at importing coffee. They could import Helena," Elizabeth said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Emily giggled. "That's terrible."

gh

Jason stared at the lifeless body of Nikolas Cassadine. Luke's eyes were bulging and his mouth was hanging open.

"Well, that's a bitch," Luke griped.

Jason frowned at him. This was the one thing he had promised Elizabeth that he wouldn't do. If Luke hadn't interfered, Nikolas would have been wounded but alive. "What the hell were you doing?"

Luke feigned innocence. "ME? I was trying to keep the psycho prince alive! You're the one who was so trigger happy." Luke pointed a finger at Jason.

Jason tucked his gun into his waistband. "I was aiming for his hand. If you hadn't knocked my arm, he'd still be alive."

Luke snorted. "Yeah, right. You're the innocent victim here, not the dead guy on the carpet."

Jason's anger exploded. He shoved Luke against the wall and pulled his gun, placing it at Luke's temple. "Don't try to pin this on me. If you had left things alone, like you were told, this wouldn't have happened. I should kill you."

Luke grinned. "Go ahead. Then see if sweet Lizzie welcomes you home with open arms."

Jason threw him to the floor and left. Elizabeth was going to be devastated. She might not forgive him and he wouldn't blame her. He wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

gh

Alexis glided over to Sonny's side. "If you hurt her again, I'll throttle you."

Sonny winced. "This is about Spencer."

"I really wish that's all there was to this." Alexis stared into his eyes until he was forced to look away. "Sonny, you've got a good thing going with Kate. Don't ruin it, especially over Emily. She's too vulnerable to withstand your dimples right now. You have to be the strong one."

Sonny cracked his knuckles. "Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"Did anybody ever tell to mind your own business?"

Alexis smiled. "Emily and Spencer are my business."

"Now they're mine."

gh

Diane and Kate watched from across the living room. Kate was frowning. Diane put a friendly hand on her arm. "Don't worry, darling. Sonny adores you."

Kate laughed wryly. "Just like he once adored Alexis and Emily. Is there any woman in this town he hasn't _adored_ at some point?"

"Hmm, besides me? Well, he does adore me but it's not quite the same thing." Diane waved an arm toward Alexis. "As for his former lawyer, that history is so ancient it's barely remembered."

Kate couldn't help but smile at her new friend's antics. Emily and Elizabeth came downstairs and Kate sobered. "The same can't be said for Emily."

Diane took a sip of wine. "Don't defeat yourself, dear. That man is crazy for you."

Kate hoped so.

gh

As the judge pronounced them man and wife, Emily wanted to run screaming from the room. On one hand, she hated that she was practically forced into this marriage. On the other, she was terrified that her new husband would once again break her heart.

Sonny felt her trembling beside him. He understood her fears. It would be so easy to fall back in love with her and it would also be totally wrong. When the judge prompted him to kiss his bride, he inwardly groaned. As they turned to face each other, his eyes met Kate's and he was suddenly very thankful that she was here to ground him. After a quick peck on Emily's cheek, he shook the judge's hand and showed him to the door.

Emily was relieved that Sonny hadn't really kissed her. It was all she could do to hold it together and his kiss would definitely break the dam of emotions within her. As she chatted with Elizabeth and Alexis, she watched her husband cradle Kate's face in his hands. She had to remember that she and Sonny had both moved past their former relationship and focus on what was best for Spencer. She could do this. She had to.


	8. Chapter 8

When good little children review so nicely, they get rewarded with quick updates…Thanks!

Chapter 8

Early the next morning Diane entered Greystone with a triumphant flourish. "You may congratulate me. Once again, I have pulled off a legal miracle."

Sonny covered his mouth to hide his smile. Emily grinned openly. "We have custody of Spencer?"

Diane nodded. "Now mind you, it's only temporary and that monstrous creature will surely do her worst to overturn it, but Spencer is yours."

Sonny shook her hand. "Thank you, Diane." He looked over his shoulder at his new wife. "Stay on top of this, will ya?"

Diane smirked. "Of course. Helena Cassadine won't know what hit her."

After the lawyer left, Emily let out a huge sigh. "I was afraid that it was all going to be for nothing."

Sonny walked over and tilted her chin up so that she met his gaze. "I told you I would handle this."

Em's heart began racing at his gentle touch. "I know."

Sonny could see the need in her eyes and knew he should step back. Instead, his hand moved to caress her cheek. She bit her lip and he licked his. Sonny's head began to bend nearer to hers. When he was just about to kiss her, Emily jumped back.

They stood staring at each other until Kate breezed through the patio doors. "I swear the temperature has dropped another ten degrees!" She looked from one to the other. "Why do I always feel like I'm interrupting the two of you?"

Emily blushed. "I need to check on Spencer," she said as she rushed from the room.

Sonny closed his eyes and winced. Kate put one hand on her hip. "Tell me the truth. What's really going on here, Sonny?"

"I wish I knew."

Kate nodded. "When you figure it out, let me know."

Sonny watched her leave without attempting to stop her. All he needed right now was for Carly to burst in with one of her crazy schemes. Come to think of it, that would actually be a welcome distraction.

gh

Jason sat in his SUV in the driveway, reluctant to enter the home he shared with Elizabeth and their sons. He felt dirty. It was nothing new but, in this case, this death, it seemed worse. He was startled when the passenger door opened and Elizabeth climbed in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jason refused to meet her eyes.

Elizabeth knew. She could feel Nikolas' death hanging between them. "How?"

Jason closed his eyes, unable to bear seeing her reaction. "I shot him."

Elizabeth struggled to stay calm. "What about Luke?"

"I don't know. I left him in the Dominican."

Elizabeth refused to cry. "You promised." She cleared her throat and tried again. "You promised me that you wouldn't kill Nikolas."

Jason hit the steering wheel. "You think I could forget?"

"Well, then what happened?" Elizabeth began to shout, thankful the boys were safely with Audrey. All her plans of a romantic reunion with her fiancé evaporated. "You're a professional, Jason! You never just accidentally fire your gun! Obviously your need for revenge was more important than your promise to me!"

Jason got out and slammed the door. He circled and yanked open the passenger door. "Get out."

Elizabeth angrily stepped around him. "You're not coming into my home with Nikolas' blood on your hands!"

Jason took several deep breaths and managed to close the car door without causing any damage. "I thought it was our home."

Elizabeth started to cry and turned her back to him. "I thought so, too."

Jason wanted to fight for her but she was right. His actions had done more than just kill Nikolas. He had destroyed them. He heard the front door close behind her and dropped to the ground. Then he noticed her lovely engagement ring glittering in the snow near his knee. Jason picked it up and started to throw it as far as he could. He lowered his arm and pocketed the ring instead. Even knowing she was lost to him, he had to hang on to this piece of them. It was all he had left.

gh

Luke Spencer had not really planned to return to Port Chuck. He more or less ended up here on the docks, staring out at Wyndamere, by accident.

"Once again, you've caused precious Cassadine blood to spill."

Luke didn't turn towards Helena. "Wasn't me, darlin'. Blame Jason. Better yet, blame Sonny Corinthos. He's the one pulling Jason's strings."

Helena trailed a polished nail down Luke's back. "Dear, dear Luke. Do you really expect me to believe you were helping my grandson?"

Luke finally faced her and ran his thumb over her lower lip. "No. I was helping Laura's son, Lucky and Lulu's brother. You, my sweet serpent, didn't factor into it."

Helena smiled thinly. "This is far from over."

Luke's grip tightened around her throat. "How much more blood do you require, vampire? There's damn few soldiers left standing on either side." He released her but took no pleasure in the red marks on her neck. "Helena, I love a good feud as much as the next guy but I'm finished with this one. Go play war with Sonny."

Helena stared thoughtfully after him as Luke disappeared around the corner.

gh

Elizabeth remained leaning against the front door for over an hour. She heard Jason pull away and still she stayed frozen. If she moved, either she could step further into her house and away from him or she could pursue him and beg him to make her understand.

She hadn't forgiven Nikolas. She didn't think she would ever be able to, despite his state of mind. Still, she couldn't forget all the years of love and support from him. His death was not the answer.

It was, however, fact. Jason had killed Nikolas. He had done the one thing she had asked him not to do. His precious mafia code outweighed her love. That blind need to make your enemies pay mattered more than their life together. He chose revenge over their family.

Elizabeth fell to the floor and cried for Nikolas, for her sons, for herself, and for Jason.

gh

Jason drove to Harborview Towers and parked in his old space. While he had no desire to see Spinelli, the penthouse had been home for a long time. It was where they had conceived Jake.

With a curse, he restarted the SUV and pulled out of the parking garage. He couldn't face those memories. As he drove aimlessly, the only thought running through his head was that he needed to get Elizabeth back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke found Lucky at the police station. Lucky didn't speak, only gestured toward the interrogation room.

Only when they were inside with the door closed did Lucky speak. "Did you find Nikolas? Is he safe?"

Luke paced around the table.

"Dad, you're making dizzy." Luke sat and Lucky positioned himself against the door. "Something went wrong."

"More than that."

Lucky furrowed his brow. "But Nik's okay, right?"

"No."

Lucky's stomach dropped. "Talk to me." 

Luke stood and began pacing again. "Look, I tried. Really, I did. You know how I feel about your brother but I went anyway 'cause I couldn't stand the way you and Lulu were hurting." Luke paused. "Lucky, if I had known Sonny would send Jason after us, I would never…"

Lucky heard one name. "Jason?" At Luke's nod, Lucky grabbed the nearest chair and threw it against the wall. "Jason killed Nikolas?"

Luke held out a hand. "Cowboy, you need to calm down." 

Lucky threw his head back. "Calm down? The criminal who stole my family kills my brother and you want me to just let it slide?"

"I never said that."

"Jason is the reason we're all in this mess to begin with! Now he's just made it that much worse!" Lucky was shaking with rage.

Luke eyeballed his oldest and knew he had to act swiftly. "I know you're hurting, Cowboy, but you gotta be smart about this."

Lucky placed both hands on the table and inhaled deeply. "You're right."

"Well, good. Good." Luke propped himself on the table's edge. "I need you to hang in there. Lulu needs you."

Lucky's eyes flew to his father's. "Oh, god, have you told her yet?"

"No, I was hoping for some backup."

Lucky shook his head. "First Mom and now Nik." Lucky squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears. "How do we get through this?"

Luke laid his arm across his son's shoulders. "I don't know, Cowboy."

gh

Sonny was almost relieved when Milo announced Helena's presence, anything to steer his thoughts away from Emily and Kate.

"Mr. Corinthos."

The woman oozed danger. Sonny grinned. This he could handle. "Mrs. Cassadine."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Surely a gentleman like yourself has the decency to offer his guest a seat, perhaps even an aperitif?"

Sonny sat in the chair facing her. "Since I didn't invite you, I think we'll dispense with all the social niceties." Sonny crossed his legs and waited for her to speak.

Helena clasped her hands. "Very well. You have my great-grandson, the new Cassadine prince. I want him."

"I like that you get straight to the point." Sonny ran a hand over his upper lip. "Here's the thing. The court gave my nephew to me and I think that's what my sister would have wanted."

Helena smirked. "Would she have approved of you killing her lover?"

"Probably not." Sonny flashed his dimples. "But then again, I didn't kill Nikolas."

"I'm no one's fool, Mr. Corinthos. Jason Morgan may have pulled the trigger, but it was at your orders. That brain-damaged primate can barely tie his shoes without help."

Sonny rose and poured himself a drink. "Tell ya what. I'll take full responsibility for Nik's fate."

"On what condition?"

He turned back to her. "You leave Port Charles and never, ever get within a hundred miles of Spencer again."

Helena walked over to the door, looking back over her shoulder. "You've just started a war you can't win."

"Bring it on."

gh

Emily knocked at Elizabeth's door and waited several moments. When no one answered, she frowned. Jason was due back sometime today and Elizabeth would not have wanted to miss that. Of course, if he were already home, they definitely would not be answering that door. She was headed back to her when the door opened.

Emily's smile faded immediately. "What's wrong? It's not Jason, is it?"

Elizabeth's eyes were dry but very red and puffy. "Nikolas."

Emily knew. She just knew that Nikolas wasn't coming home. "Oh, god…"

Elizabeth walked back into the house, leaving the door open behind her. Emily followed her, unsure why her friend was acting so strange.

"Elizabeth, talk to me."

Elizabeth sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Jason killed him, Em. What more is there to say?"

Emily started sobbing. Elizabeth didn't even glance her way. After a little while, Emily joined Liz by the fire. "I can't believe this. I thought he would get better and come home. I still thought we'd raise Spencer together."

Elizabeth turned incredulous eyes on her. "After all he did, you wanted him back?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I love… loved him so much." Emily swiped at her eyes. "I wanted to help him."

Elizabeth stared at Emily. "I wanted him gone."

Emily gasped. "Did you ask Jason to kill Nikolas?"

"No!" Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair. "I wanted him to be punished but I didn't want him dead." She sighed. "Jason promised me that he wouldn't kill him."

Emily frowned. "Then why did he?"

"I don't know. Maybe because that's what he does. Kill anybody who crosses him." Liz took several deep breaths. "Maybe it was what your new husband wanted. Jason has always put Sonny first."

Emily was shaking her head. "No, Jason loves you. If he made a promise, then he would do everything he could to keep it. Something about this just doesn't add up."

"Nothing about this adds up! Your brother killed the man you love! Are you going to defend him?"

"Yes!"

Both women held their breath before finally embracing. Emily spoke first as they broke apart. "I miss the man Nikolas used to be and I wanted that man back more than anything else. But I know Jason. We need to hear what he has to say."

A weight lifted off Elizabeth's chest. Emily was right. Jason was honorable and faithful. He would have tried to keep that promise no matter what Sonny said. "Oh, god, Emily, what have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: The nice thing about weddings and funerals on soaps is that they bring out pretty much the whole cast. I decided to do the same for Nik and give some cameos to people who really don't factor into this story.

Chapter 10

The day of Nikolas Cassadine's funeral was bright and unseasonably warm. Luke Spencer figured it had something to do with the Dark Prince's final resting place, and said as much to his wife Tracy.

Tracy agreed. "They should really serve alcohol at these things."

"Spankypants, I'm shocked. In a church?"

"I've done a whole lot worse _in a church_ and so have you."

"Just another thing we have in common, darlin'." Luke winked at her and ushered her into a pew near the middle.

gh

Edward Quartermaine was seriously put out. After all, everyone knew that Nikolas was beneath his granddaughter. Good riddance to bad rubbish as far as Edward was concerned. "I don't see why we have to attend this mockery of a funeral. No one is really sorry to see that miscreant dead."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Emily loved him, Edward. We are here to support her."

Edward huffed. "We should be sending her to a sanitarium. What on earth was she thinking to accomplish by marrying that gangster?"

Monica steered him into a pew. "She's just doing what can to protect Spencer."

"Huh. That child is not even a Quartermaine."

"Edward!"

gh

Robin Scorpio arrived at the foyer door at the same time as Patrick Drake. He held it open for her. "After you."

Robin smiled. "Thanks."

Patrick followed her inside and searched for a good seat. He bumped into her back when she stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, no," Robin replied. "Sorry. I just can't believe he's dead."

Patrick rubbed her back. "He was your friend. No matter the circumstances, you lost someone you cared about."

Robin stared at the floor. Their breakup was difficult and his tender words were almost more painful than the reason for them. "Thank you." She noticed Emily near the front of the sanctuary. "I'm going to say hello to Emily."

Patrick let his arm fall. "Sure. I think I'll just sit here in the back. If you …"

Robin nodded. "Again, thanks."

gh

Lulu Spencer promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Life was loss and you just had to buck up and take it. She didn't factor on her devoted friend seeing right through all the bull she told herself.

Damian Spinelli handed her a handkerchief. "The Blond One may require a depository for her sorrowful outpouring at the tragic demise of her less-than-lucid sibling."

"Spinelli, I'm okay," Lulu tried to reassure him.

"The Jackal begs to differ. I can tell by the oh-so-delicate lines marring your normally smooth brow that the Blond One's inner turmoil is great. Please, allow me to be the shoulder on which you lean your lovely head during this most distressing of events."

Lulu hugged him, the tears escaping from her overbright eyes. "You know, you really are the best friend I've ever had."

Spinelli closed his eyes and inhaled the soft fragrance of her perfume. "The Jackal merely attempts to ease your pain."

"Well, the Jackal is succeeding."

gh

Maxie Jones entered the church and sought out Lucky Spencer. He looked so tired that for a moment she was transported back in time. He often wore that same expression when he sought her out for drugs and sex. Times had changed. She was determined to give him her regards and disappear.

Lucky smiled at her and Maxie looked around to make sure she was not mistaken. She tilted her head. "You haven't smiled at me in a long time."

Lucky nodded. "I know. It's strange that today is the day it happens."

Maxie saw through him. "I'm sorry about Nikolas."

Lucky embraced her. "Thank you. You never cease to surprise me."

"How's that?" 

Lucky opened his eyes wide. "You don't know? First, when Jake was kidnapped and you cared enough to stop by the house. Now, here you are, checking up on me." Lucky bent and kissed her forehead. "You're a good person, Maxie. Don't forget it."

gh

Sonny Corinthos sat in the second row beside his ex-wife, Carly Jacks. She had already read him the riot act over his marriage to Emily and now seemed content to complain to her current husband about some situation at the Metro Court.

Sonny kept his eyes on Emily. She was strong but this was their second funeral this week. Alfred's grave was still fresh when they received word about Nik's death. He had heard her crying at night but never took those final steps down the hall to offer comfort. It seemed best to let her get all her tears out alone for more than one reason.

He knew when Kate Howard arrived. As much as he cared for Emily, Kate's presence sent electric shocks through his whole body. He'd do just about anything to take her home and spent all afternoon making love to her, anything except abandon Emily right now.

Sonny wanted a future with Kate but he couldn't turn his back on Emily. Both women held special places in his heart. He just had to keep reminding himself that Emily was the past and Kate the future.

gh

Jason Morgan sat in the parking lot, longing to go inside and comfort his sister and unable to do so. He wasn't sorry Nikolas was dead, only that his actions had hurt Emily and Elizabeth. With a final glance toward the church, he left.

gh

Helena Cassadine marched into the building and sat down on the front row without speaking to anyone. She kept her eyes trained on the coffin holding her beloved, beleaguered grandson.

gh

The service was simple. Nikolas' loved ones rose one by one to reminisce and say goodbye.

Lucky: "I hated Nikolas at first but he just wouldn't accept that. He showed me what it means to be family."

Lulu: "The first time I met Nikolas he saved my life. He was my hero. He took care of us and made sure that our family stayed together after my mom got sick."

Lesley: "My grandson was a prince in absolutely every sense of the word."

Robin: "Nikolas was kind. He was always there to pick up the pieces when things fell apart around you."

gh

Emily was the last to speak. She slowly circled the coffin, gently gliding her hand across it as she went. She stopped before mounting the dais to speak, realizing she had nothing to say to the assembled crowd.

"Nikolas, I loved you and I always will," she whispered.

Emily kissed her fingertips and placed them on the lid of the coffin. She rejoined Elizabeth in the pew across from Helena. Elizabeth put an arm around her shoulders and both women cried.

The service ended and Helena left, still never opening her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily Corinthos watched her small charge playing with his cousins Michael and Morgan. The sun was out and the snow was beginning to melt. That didn't stop the boys from attempting to build one last snow fort. Spencer was laughing at their antics from the safety of Milo's arms.

She sighed. They really needed to find another nanny. As wonderful as Max and Milo were, those children needed a caregiver, not just a bodyguard.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Emily turned to smile at Sonny. "Just watching the boys play and thinking that Milo is a man of many talents."

Unable to resist, Sonny joined her at the patio doors. "They need a nanny."

Emily laughed. "I was actually thinking the same thing. You should have seen Max's face yesterday when I got home from work. Apparently Spencer really went through the diapers."

Sonny grinned. "Okay, call the agency and start interviewing people. I can't afford to lose Max over a couple of dirty diapers."

Emily turned to face him. "Don't you want to help make that decision? It affects your sons, too."

Sonny forced himself to keep his gaze focused on the kids. Emily was standing so close and it would be so easy to brush his fingers across her cheek as they discussed their family. Only it wasn't a real family. They weren't really in love anymore and the less time they spent together, the better.

Without meeting her eyes, he left the room.

Emily watched him go, knowing exactly how he was feeling. She was feeling it as well. In the week since Nik's funeral, she and Sonny had formed a tentative partnership where the boys were concerned. They went through all the motions of a normal family until bedtime. After tucking Spencer in, and Michael and Morgan when they were here, Emily went to her empty room and Sonny headed over to Kate's house. It was deliberate on both their parts. They might be married, but they weren't in love. At least, that's what they kept telling themselves.

gh

Luke hated doing the whole family dinner thing but Lucky and Lulu needed him. Both had been forgiving of his unfortunate role in Nikolas' death and he owed them.

Lulu kissed his cheek when he entered the Metro Court. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too, pumpkin."

Lucky cleared his throat. "Our table is ready."

Luke eyed his son. Something was up and he wasn't going to like it. "After you, Cowboy."

Once they had placed their orders, Lulu began to chatter about her classes. Lucky was quiet and Luke was worried. "Lulu, why don't you give me a minute with your brother, okay? Carly's over at the bar and I'm sure she'd like to say hello."

Lulu glanced from man to man and left with a shiver. Her world was about to be overturned again and she needed to brace herself. "Okay. But I'll be right back." 

As she walked away, Luke leaned across the table. "Spill."

Lucky gave a ghost of a smile. "You always could read me like a book." At Luke's raised eyebrow, Lucky cleared his throat and launched into what was certain to be a fight. "I took a new job."

Luke grinned. "Well, that's cause for celebration. I never liked the idea of a son on the wrong side of crime."

Lucky shook his head slowly. "Actually, I'm still a cop. The job's in Atlanta."

Luke stared at his son. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

Luke kept his voice low. "Your sister just lost one brother. You can't abandon her now!"

Lucky grunted. "Look who's talking."

"I'm here! I'm trying, dammit, and so should you!"

Lulu and Carly approached the table. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. Your lunkhead brother here has finally decided to follow in my worthless footsteps and skip town."

Lulu's mouth dropped open. "What? Lucky, tell me you're not leaving."

Lucky had dreaded this. Lulu had already suffered so much and he hated adding to it. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here. Everywhere I turn, there's Nikolas or Elizabeth or Jake or, God, even Mom. All I see is what I've lost." He stood and laid his hand on her shoulder. "I tracked down one of my old dealers three days ago. The temptation is stronger than ever and I have to get out while I still can. Please understand, Lulu, I love you but I'll only hurt you if I stay."

Luke stood so quickly that his chair fell behind him. "What a piece of bullmalarky! You think you're the only one who ever lost anyone? Hell, son, Port Charles should be empty for all the people I've lost along the way!"

"Luke!" Carly stepped between the two men. "I love a public scene as much as the next person, but this is only gonna make it worse for Lulu!"

Both Spencer males lowered their eyes in shame. Lucky swallowed. "Lulu, I'm sorry."

Lulu wanted to beg him to stay but knew that wasn't the answer. "I can come visit after exams, right?"

Lucky smiled. "Of course." He stole a look at Luke. "You can even bring Dad."

Lulu kissed his cheek. "I promise to leave Tracy at home." 

Luke knew when to throw in the towel. "Aw, c'mon. Spanky can be a helluva lot of fun if you get her drunk enough."

gh

Elizabeth's stomach was in knots. Jason would be here soon to play with the boys. In the last few days, he had faithfully spent time with them and never once pushed her for her forgiveness. If only he had…

She had heard from Emily, who had heard from Sonny, who was told by Jason, exactly what had happened in the Dominican Republic. Why hadn't he told her?

It was all a terrible accident, with Luke at the center. Luke had the annoying habit of blowing things up on a regular basis. Why had she not realized that sooner? Why blame Jason when Luke was the wild card?

Elizabeth knew the answer. Life with Jason would always be littered with dead bodies. He didn't know how to live any other way and she couldn't accept it. If only she had realized that sooner.

Jason's knock startled her. She answered the door and he stepped inside. "I don't hear Cameron and Jake. They aren't taking a nap, are they?"

"No," Elizabeth replied. "They're at Gram's."

Jason tilted his head. "I asked if I could come by and you agreed."

Elizabeth nodded and gestured toward the couch. "I was hoping we could talk."

Jason had been waiting for this chance. "I'd like that."

As they sat down, neither spoke at first and then they both began at once. "Jason, please let me go first." Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry. You were protecting yourself. I know that and I should have known it right away."

"Yeah, you should have but you were hurt."

"That's not a good excuse." Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw hope. It broke her heart, just as she was about to break his. "I love you."

Jason didn't want to hear the rest. "I love you, too."

"This isn't going to work." Elizabeth sniffed back tears. "I wanted it to and I still want it. But I can't live with the violence. I can't sing songs and play games with our sons while we wait for you to finish killing people for Sonny. I'm sorry."

Jason could see how hard this was for her. Part of him was glad she was suffering. Another, bigger part of him wanted to stop her pain whatever it took. "It won't touch you or the boys. I'll protect you."

"You can't. You can't because I'll know that every time you head out that door, you may not come back. I want a safe, secure life and you can't give me that." Elizabeth ran both hands through her hair. "Jason, I don't blame you for what happened with Nikolas. But it opened my eyes. I was living in denial, thinking that we could have this happy family and not be touched by the darkness. But it's all around you. It's where you live and breath and I can't stand it."

Jason wanted to fight, to make her see that she was wrong. However, he knew she wasn't. As long as he worked with Sonny, their family would never be safe. He kissed her mouth gently and left.

Elizabeth cried for hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elizabeth left Cameron and Jake in daycare and headed for the docks. In the two days since she had last seen Jason and ended their relationship, she hadn't been able to sleep or eat. The only pain she could compare it to was losing Lucky in the fire.

"Hey."

Elizabeth whirled around. "Lucky!" She pasted on her brightest smile. "How are you?"

Lucky leaned closer to her. "Better than you."

"What?"

"C'mon, Liz, I know you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't fake it with me."

Elizabeth sighed and lowered her gaze. "It's nothing you want to hear, trust me." She raised her eyes and searched his face. "There's something different about you."

Lucky smiled. "Yeah, there is. I think I'm finally headed in the right direction." The smile vanished as he continued. "It only took losing my wife, kids, and brother, but I've made some decisions."

Elizabeth couldn't help stroking his cheek. "Oh, Lucky, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Lucky grasped her hand in his. "I know. At least, I'm trying to accept it." He kissed fingertips. "I'm leaving."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, first from the unexpected show of affection and then from the surprising news. "Are you sure about this?"

Lucky nodded. "Yes, it feels right. I need to start over and Atlanta is a clean slate for me."

Elizabeth's thoughts tumbled from one beloved memory to another. "I can't imagine my life without you in it." Tears fell down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away.

"I'll always come if you need me." Lucky kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'll always love you."

Elizabeth hugged him close to her. "I'll always love you."

From the top of the stairs, Jason Morgan watched the pair, unable to hear their words but fearing the worst. He wasn't going to lose her to Lucky again. He left without drawing their attention.

gh

Alexis Davis slammed the folder down on her desk. How could that idiotic judge throw out her motion for mistrial? She had clearly made her case. Now it was on to plan B and she didn't like her client's chances.

"Good evening, Natasha."

Alexis groaned. Her day was just getting worse. "Helena, I don't have either the time or the desire to play your games. Get out."

Helena grinned and sat on the leather sofa perpendicular to the desk. "My dear, dear fool, I don't play games. Everything I do has a purpose." Helena picked an imaginary piece of lint off the cushions. "For example, I just had a lovely visit with your daughter. Astonishing that her fate will very likely be the same as her aunt's. Little Kristina was named for your sister, was she not?"

Chills ran down the lawyer's spine. "Leave my girls alone!"

Helena laughed. "Of course, I would hate to spill one drop of precious Cassadine blood. Then again, it's not exactly pure Cassadine blood, now is it?"

The phone and Alexis answered. She listened to Viola's panicked voice as she stared into Helena's smirking countenance. "Viola, I'll handle it. Just take care of Molly. Take her to Ric's."

When Alexis hung up, Helena stood. "Sweet Kristina. Her father took my great-grandson and I want him back. You'll see to it or Sonny's little girl will pay for her father's poor choices."

Helena left and Alexis collapsed onto her chair. Helena had her daughter. The fiend who murdered her mother now held her little girl's life in her hands. She should go to Sonny and let him handle this but there were no guarantees that Helena wouldn't kill Kristina to prove her point. Alexis hated it, but she was going to have to give the Cassadine matriarch what she wanted.

gh

Jason strode into his boss' office and slammed the door behind him. Sonny leaned back in his chair. "You look like I feel."

Jason scowled at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sonny nodded. "Good. Let's talk about Helena. She's trouble and Spencer won't be safe as long as she lives."

Jason simply stared at him. Sonny tapped his fingers on his desk. "Jason, you know I'm right."

"You want me to kill the old lady?"

"Yes."

Jason dropped into the chair. "I don't think I can."

Sonny raised one eyebrow. "Wanna run that by me again?"

Jason pinched his nose. "I want out. I need out."

Sonny watched his friend carefully. They had both here before, wanted a better life, a safer life. It never took. They were who they were and they couldn't change. "And then what?"

"And then what what?"

Sonny stood and grabbed a bottle of water. "You get out, you get the girl and the white picket fence. What do you do with it all?"

Jason furrowed his brow. "I live. I, hell, I don't know. All I know is that I need Elizabeth and the boys. I need them, Sonny, and this is the only way to have them."

Sonny sat back down and took a long sip of water. "You tried this once before, with Robin. Look how that turned out."

Jason nodded. "This is different. Jake is my son. Cameron is, too, even I'm not his biological father. And Elizabeth, she's not asking me to do this like Robin did. Elizabeth accepts me as I am but she's doing what she has to do to protect our sons." Jason paused as he replayed the scene from the docks earlier. "She chose Lucky once, hell, too many times to count. She was trying to keep her boys safe and she still is. I need to step up and do my part."

"I keep my children safe. It takes a helluva effort but they're safe."

Jason rose. "They were kidnapped. They've seen things kids have no business seeing. They live in a fortress with armed guards." Jason sighed. "That may work for you and Carly but it doesn't for Elizabeth and I have to, I have to be the man she needs me to be."

Sonny cursed. "Fine. Do what you have to do. But not until Helena Cassadine is taken care of."

Jason nodded again. "One more thing."

"You're pushing it, Jason."

"When this over, when Helena's dead, you annul your marriage and stay the hell away from my sister."

Sonny and Jason glared at each other. There had been times over the years when their friendship had splintered but they had always rebuilt it. In many ways, their partnership was the most important thing in their lives. They watched each other's back and took bullets for each other. If this was the end, neither was willing to back down. If this was the thing that shattered years of trust, each man determined to get his way.

Jason left and Sonny threw the water bottle at the closed door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emily and Sonny sat on the couch listening as Michael read to Morgan and Spencer. The two younger boys had a serious case of hero worship and Michael was eating it up.

Alexis entered the living room and frowned. Sonny stood and greeted her. Emily took in her tense features and sent the boys upstairs.

Alexis coughed, and then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I hate this, you have no idea how much I hate this."

Diane burst into the room and stuck a finger in Alexis' face. "How dare you! Of all the lowly, miserable cowards I have met you are the lowest, most miserable coward of them all!"

Sonny stepped between the two women. "Okay, let's calm down. Diane? Alexis? One of you want to tell me what's going on?"

Helena swooped into view. "Mr. Corinthos, as my lawyer was attempting to explain before yours so rudely interrupted, the courts have finally done their job and given me custody of my great-grandson."

Emily paled. "No. NO!"

Sonny speared Alexis with his eyes. "Explain."

Alexis swallowed back her tears. "I had no choice. I'm so sorry, Sonny, Emily."

Emily let her own tears fall freely. "You're sorry? You know what Helena is like and you're helping her get her hands on an innocent child? How could you?"

Sonny turned to Diane. "Why didn't you stop this?"

Diane raised her hand to her chest. "I tried. By the time I knew what Alexis was up to, it was just too late." She huffed. "But it's not over yet. I have no intention of letting this stand."

Helena coldly smiled. "Ah, yes, that little stipulation of yours. Keeping me and my dear baby here in Port Charles." Helena stroked her pearl necklace. "It's a delaying tactic, nothing more."

Sonny walked over to Helena. "I want you to be clear about this. Spencer belongs with us and there is no way in hell I'm letting you take him from here."

Diane intervened. "Sonny, please, this is difficult enough, if you start disobeying court orders, I'll never be able win custody back." She tugged his arm until he faced her. "Give me a couple of days and Spencer will be back home where he belongs."

Emily hiccupped from crying. "Alexis, why are you doing this?"

Alexis looked sickened but Helena spoke before she could answer. "Natasha is merely doing her part as a Cassadine, something you and my unfortunate grandson never understood."

Sonny shoved Helena toward the stairs. "Take him, but I'm warning you, this is your last mistake."

Helena smiled. "Are you threatening me in front of my lawyer? That certainly won't help your case any."

Emily quickly grabbed Sonny. He tried to push her away but she held on tight. "Sonny, please. Please."

Her sobbing broke through his anger. Sonny wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. They clung to each other as Helena and Alexis left with a screaming Spencer. Diane whipped out her phone and began making calls. Michael and Morgan watched from the top of the stairs, silent tears trailing down their cheeks.

gh

Helena waltzed into Wyndamere in triumph only to be stopped in her tracks. "Luke, darling, I thought you were finished with me."

Luke ruffled the toddler's hair. "Cute kid. Must get that from his mother's side."

Helena sat Spencer in his playpen. "Well, that trollop was hardly worthy to bear the new prince but I somehow can't hold that against him. The name, however, just won't suit at all."

Luke circled Helena and pulled her blond locks off her neck. He bent low and blew gently into her ear. When she shivered, he pulled away. "My dear, consider that my goodbye to you."

Helena was startled. "You're joining your son in Atlanta?"

Luke grinned widely. "No, but you're a walking corpse. Sonny Corinthos won't let this slide."

"I am not afraid of Mr. Corinthos."

"You should be."

gh

Elizabeth rushed to Greystone after receiving a frantic phone call from Emily. She found her best friend huddled on the couch, clinging to one of Spencer's blankets.

"Emily, what's wrong? Is Spencer okay?"

Emily looked up with dry, dead eyes. "No."

Elizabeth's stomach churned. "Oh, oh, Emily…"

Emily's voice was soft and wavering. "Helena, Helena managed to get custody of him. Alexis helped her."

Elizabeth gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know."

Elizabeth sat beside her friend and rubbed her shoulders. "Sweetie, listen to me, Sonny will bring Spencer home. You have to believe that."

"Elizabeth."

"Emily."

"Okay, okay, so I'm just going to pick myself up and let Sonny take care of this." Emily took several deep breaths. "It's not that easy. You know as well as I do how dangerous Helena is. She might even kill Spencer just to, just to keep from losing him."

Emily's sobs were shaking her whole body and Elizabeth knew her own eyes were far from dry. "She won't do that. He's all she has left of her precious Stavros." Elizabeth took Emily's chin in her hand and forced her friend to meet her eyes. "She won't hurt him. You have to believe that."

"She's not gonna get the chance." Sonny spoke from the door, startling the women. Jason followed him into the living room and immediately found himself with an armful of sister.

"Oh, Jase," Emily cried. Elizabeth wept with her. She could see that Jason was trying to be strong. Having almost lost out on being a father to Jake and Cam, he understood Em's pain better than anyone. He murmured soft assurances to her as he gently caressed her back.

When Emily calmed down, Sonny took her upstairs to lie down for a while. She took Spencer's blanket with her.

Left alone with Jason and feeling awkward, Elizabeth spoke. "I should get home. Grams is watching the boys and I promised that I wouldn't be long."

Jason grabbed her elbow as she passed him. "Elizabeth."

"Please, not now, Jason. I'm barely holding on as it is."

Jason closed his eyes but didn't let her go. "I saw you with Lucky yesterday." Her eyes flew to his. "We're not doing this again. You can't keep running to Lucky because my world scares you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It isn't like that."

"I'm getting out. I'm done with the organization." Jason bent closer to her. "I am not letting you go."

He left before her shock wore off. He was willing to do whatever it took for her, for them. For the first time, Jason Morgan was fighting for her. A small smile escaped her. God, how she loved that man!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Diane met with Alexis first thing the next morning. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, Ms. Davis, but my client is understandably impatient. After all, he assumed your loyalties lay with daughter's father rather than your lunatic step-mother."

Alexis grimaced. "Of course they do! You have no idea what the last two days have been like for me."

Diane arched her eyebrows. "For you? What about for Sonny and Emily? What about Michael and Morgan? And most of all, what about Spencer?" Diane leaned over Alexis' desk and jabbed a finger at her nemesis. "What do you think that poor child is going through after losing both parents and then the only other caregivers he knew?"

Alexis sagged in her chair. "Diane, Helena took Kristina."

Diane deflated. "Why didn't you tell Sonny? He has a right to know."

Alexis turned her head to the side. "I'm trying to protect my daughter from my worst nightmare in the only way I know how. I'm playing along with Helena. Once I have Kristina back…"

Diane narrowed her eyes. "Sonny could bring Kristina home today and you well know it. Let him handle this."

Alexis' fear for her daughter was too great. "I can't take that risk."

Diane picked up her briefcase and walked to the door. "I can."

gh

Elizabeth watched as Jason tickled Jake's belly. The baby was laughing and drooling. Cam was taking turns, imitating Jason's motions and Jake laughed even harder for his brother. When the boys began to tire, she and Jason put them down for their naps like normal parents. As they walked back downstairs, Elizabeth reminded herself that they were anything but normal.

Jason picked up his jacket, preparing to leave. Elizabeth knew it was time to share some truths with him. "Jase?"

Jason gave her his full attention and it took her breath for a moment. "Uh, well, I wanted, I wanted you to know that what you saw the other day, me and Lucky, it wasn't what you think it was."

"What was it?" Jason didn't want to make this easier for her.

"It was goodbye." She saw the surprise register on his face.

Jason drew his eyebrows together. "Goodbye?" Was she saying what he thought she was? With Lucky gone and the mob behind him, they could be a family. He could have it all with the only woman he wanted it all with.

Elizabeth nodded. "He's leaving Port Charles and I was wishing him well." She took a step towards him. "I meant it when I said Lucky and I were through. Even if you never come home, Lucky's not a part of my life anymore."

Jason took a tentative step in her direction. "That's good." He was nervous. One mistake could send her running away again. All he wanted was to carry her upstairs to their bedroom and lose himself in her.

Elizabeth shot him a small smile. "I think so. But it could be better." It was time. It was past time. He wanted this, she wanted this, and they deserved it.

Jason closed the distance between them. "How?" She was so close he could feel her body heat. His body began to react to hers.

Elizabeth reached up and brought his face down to hers. "Like this." Just as their lips touched, his cell rang.

gh

After hearing what Diane had to say, it took all Sonny's control not to throw the phone across the room. Emily shot him a questioning look. He shook his head and headed into the foyer.

Sonny quickly dialed Jason's number on his cell phone. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Helena dies today, you hear me? I want that bitch cold and stiff before the sun sets."

"Sonny, we have to be careful here. Rushing only make it sloppy."

Sonny knocked a vase of flowers to the tile and it shattered, along with his remaining self-control. "She has my daughter, dammit! You get over there and put a bullet in her head NOW!"

Jason's voice was resigned when he answered. "Okay."

Emily was shaking as she listened from the living room. There were times when they played with the boys and she was able to forget exactly who Sonny was at his core. And then there were times like this, when reality hit her squarely on the chin. She wanted Helena gone, and, God help her, she was suddenly thankful for Sonny's dark side.

gh

Elizabeth watched as Jason backed out of the driveway. They had been so close and then Sonny called. Once again, Jason was rushing to do Sonny's bidding and Elizabeth was left behind. Would things ever be any different?

She had allowed herself to hope that he meant what he said yesterday. If he was truly cutting ties with Sonny, they had a chance. He was first, last, and everything in between for her. The future, which had appeared so lonely just a few days ago, brightened a little. Only a little. She couldn't allow herself to hope too much.

She couldn't take another heartbreak.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jason's stomach was in knots. It was never like this before. Before Elizabeth. Before Jake and Cameron. Before he had so damn much to lose.

Sonny was not thinking this through. Jason should have argued longer, harder. But this was his last hit and he wanted the whole thing over with. He wanted to move forward with Elizabeth.

As he snuck through the secret tunnels below Wyndamere, he listened for activity within the house. He finally heard Helena's voice in the den. Making his way to the tunnel's opening, he peeked inside and saw that Helena was hanging up the phone. Kristina and Spencer were nowhere to be seen.

Turning off all his emotions, he raised his gun and fired once.

gh

Alexis was just finishing Molly's dinner when there was a knock at the door. She checked to make sure the toddler was safely playing with her dolls and answered it.

Jason stood there but Alexis didn't see him. All she could see was the darling girl in his arms. Kristina was home and she appeared fine.

"Oh, baby! Mommy missed you so much!" Kristina dove for her mother and Jason left without speaking. Alexis made a mental note to thank him soon. "Are you okay?" At the little girl's nod, Alexis hugged her tight again. Molly began happily babbling at her sister and soon all three were hugging on the floor, tears of joy streaming down the mother's face.

gh

Emily tried to study. She really did. Two new procedures were coming up in the next week and she wanted to be ready. Life as a medical student was demanding. Life as a mother was too and that was where all her energies were now focused. Would Sonny bring Spencer home soon? Was Jason successful? Did they get caught? The questions chased each other round and round her head. Restless, she dropped the surgery text and began pacing.

Twenty minutes later, all her prayers were answered. Sonny put Spencer in her arms and the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck in a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Sonny embraced them both. "Thank you."

Emily laughed. "You're the one who brought Spencer home! All I did was wear a hole in the carpet."

Sonny flashed his dimples. "You gave me Spencer in the first place." Sonny kissed the baby's head. "I love him, Em, just like Michael, Morgan and Kristina."

Emily smiled. "I know what you mean. Biology is important but some things are just more important."

They held each other's eyes for several heartbeats. Sonny moved his hand from Spencer's back to Emily's cheek. Drawing her closer, he licked his lips. Emily brought her free hand up to trace his jaw. They kissed tenderly, never deepening it. When they pulled apart, Spencer gurgled at them quite seriously.

Emily smoothed his hair. "Oh, Spencer, I'm so glad you're home."

Sonny watched her closely. When she finally met his gaze, he saw his own feelings reflected in her eyes. They loved each other but they weren't in love anymore. "So, now that Helena's no longer a threat, you and Spencer could go back to Wyndamere."

Emily shook her head. "No, that place will never be home again."

Sonny lowered his head. "You could stay here."

"Are you proposing a real marriage?"

"Is that what you want?"

A moment, or an eternity, they stared at each other. And then it was over and it didn't hurt anymore.

Sonny cleared his throat. "I'll get Diane to handle the annulment."

"Sounds good." Emily kissed Spencer's head. "Make sure she understands that we want joint custody of Spencer."

Sonny smiled, really smiled at her. "I'd like that."

Emily smiled, really smiled at him.

gh

Jason parked in the driveway and stared at the house he had once shared with his family. If all went as planned, he wouldn't be leaving ever again.

He slowly made his way to the front door and through the window caught sight of his family cuddled on the couch. Elizabeth was reading a storybook and both boys were mesmerized. She was really getting into it, complete with a wide range of character voices. His heart ached that he had missed even one bedtime story. He was not going to miss anymore.

Jason let himself in with his key. Elizabeth looked his way but continued reading. The boys had yet to notice him but that was fine. He was enjoying just being with them. When Elizabeth finished, Cameron finally saw him. His older son leaped into his arms with a whoop. Jake started to cry from the sudden noise until he too saw his father. He then began to fuss for his own share of Jason's attention.

Elizabeth couldn't contain her tears at the sight. Jason raised his eyebrows in question but she murmured the word 'happy' to him and he nodded.

When Cam and Jake finally fell asleep, Jason put them to bed. Elizabeth waited for him in their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, unsure what the next move should be. "I don't want to do this wrong."

Elizabeth held out her hand. "I don't you can."

Jason crossed to her and took her small hand into his. "I love you."

"I love you."

Both were afraid to make the first move so they stood still in the middle of the room, holding hands and watching the other in the moonlight.

Jason broke the silence. "This isn't going to be easy. It will take a while to convince certain people that I'm not working for Sonny anymore."

"I know. I mean, I figured as much." Elizabeth pulled her hand from his and took a few steps back. "I never asked you for this, Jason. I wouldn't have kept the boys from you if you continued…"

Jason closed in on her. "I know. I did this because you are more important than anything else to me. I can't live without you."

Elizabeth reached for him and he eagerly came into her arms. Before they kissed, she had one more thing to say. "Will you marry me?"

Jason laughed. "I wanted to ask."

"You asked last time." Elizabeth pointed out as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"I have the ring." Jason countered as he lifted his t-shirt over his head

"You do? Thank God, I looked and looked. I was so afraid it had been eaten by a hungry squirrel or something." Elizabeth slipped her jeans off.

"A hungry squirrel?" Jason's own jeans fell to the floor.

"Or something." Elizabeth tapped his bare chest. "Are you gonna answer my question or not?"

Jason scooped her into his arms and laid her on the bed. "Yes."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Yes, you'll answer my question or yes, you'll marry me?"

Jason smiled into her eyes. "I'll marry you. I'll cherish our family. I'll love you more every moment of our life together."

No more words were needed.

the end


End file.
